


Relaxing Showers

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [35]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anilingus, Bottom Tim, M/M, Other, Shower Sex, Tentacles, top Zer0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Morning showers are always relaxing when your alien significant other joins.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence & Zer0
Series: Kinktober 2020 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 12





	Relaxing Showers

The water was the perfect temperature this morning. Timothy stepped into the shower and let the water run over him. It was early in the morning on a rare day where Tim had slipped out of bed without waking Zer0. He enjoyed the quiet morning as much as he enjoyed the alien’s company. He let the hot water soak into his skin and warm his soul.

Something warm slid between his legs, wrapping around his hip. Timothy laughed. “That was slower than normal, you must be tired.”

He heard laughter as another tentacle wrapped around the other side of him. The two wound around his cock, stroking it. It swelled easily in Zer0’s grip. He sighed and leaned against the figure that now stood behind him. Webbed hands felt over his skin, a gentle mouth with sharp teeth kissed him. Over his shoulder blades, down his back, over his hips and into his ass.

“Oh…” he sighed. “You’re frisky this morning.”

A bumpy, wide tongue swiped over his ass. Timothy shivered. Zer0 pressed in further, humming in a way that vibrated through Timothy. He gasped and fell against the wall. He moaned, leaning his head against the tile. He rocked his cock into Zer0’s tentacles, hissing as it added more friction to their tongue. The water poured on him, warm and wonderful, the pitter-patter against his skin mixing with the sensations Zer0 created.

They lapped at Timothy, hungry for the human. They were always craving Tim’s taste and they loved it best in the morning, when Tim was too tired to worry about the day. The man wriggled, trapped between their mouth and tentacles. Zer0 loved watching their control splinter away as they pressed deeper and deeper, dipping their tongue into his ass. He moaned loudly, music that filled Zer0 up and he wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
